urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter S. Beagle
Peter S. Beagle — Author Website (Unofficially) Peter S. Beagle About the Author Peter Soyer Beagle (born April 20, 1939) is an American fantasist and author of novels, nonfiction, and screenplays. He is also a talented guitarist and folk singer. He wrote his first novel, A Fine and Private Place , when he was only 19 years old. Today he is best known as the author of The Last Unicorn, which routinely polls as one of the top ten fantasy novels of all time, and at least two of his other books (A Fine and Private Place and I See By My Outfit) are considered modern classics. ~ Goodreads | Peter S. Beagle *Full Bio: (Unofficially) Peter S. Beagle: Biography Genres Science Fiction & Fantasy, Urban Fantasy, Literature & Fiction, Nonfiction Trademark Style Series and Stand Alones To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, Dys-UF=Dystopian Urban Fantasy, Mil-UF=Military-Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Writings Novels, etc: *Peter S. Beagle - Summary Bibliography UF Anthologies & Shorts: * "Underbridge" in Naked City: Tales of Urban Fantasy (2011) {Seattle bridge troll} * "Great-Grandmother in the Cellar" in Under My Hat: Tales From the Cauldron (2012) {spooky skeletal great grandmother} * "La Lune T'attend" in Full Moon City (2010) {three loup garoux locked into a deadly dance of death} *“Kashkia” in Songs of Love and Death: All-Original Tales of Star-Crossed Love (2010) {man finds an alien beauty when hit red button on computer} Essays: * "Tolkien's Magic Ring" essay in The Tolkien Reader Freebies: * Cover Artists * Courtlandt Johnson — Lila the Werewolf — ISFdb Bibliography: Lila the Werewolf * Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Conlan Press: Specialty Publishers & Distributors Awards * Winner of one Hugo. * Winner of one Nebula. * Nominated for 4 World Fantasy Awards. ~ (These numbers refer to awards for best novel, novella, novelette and short story only!) Quotes *Peter S. Beagle quotes *Peter S. Beagle - Wikiquote *The Last Unicorn - Wikiquote *Beagle Quotes *▶ The Last Unicorn by Peter S Beagle Quote - YouTube Trivia External References Author: *(Unofficially) Peter S. Beagle ~ Author's site *Peter S. Beagle (Author of The Last Unicorn) ~ Goodreads *Peter S. Beagle -- Pro GoH | ConFusion 2010 *Peter S. Beagle - Wikipedia *Library of Congress LCCN Permalink n50005710 *Peter S Beagle biography, bibliography and reviews *Peter S. Beagle *Creator/Peter S. Beagle - Television Tropes & Idioms Articles: *Urban Fantasy Recommendations | Tor.com ~ Carrie Vaughn recommends Lila the Werewolf *An issue of Green Man devoted to Peter S. Beagle and his works *Legendary Writer Peter S. Beagle Takes The Last Unicorn Film on Big Tour | Gregory Weinkauf *Books | Journal of Retro Culture Interviews: *(Unofficially) Peter S. Beagle: Interviews *Interview with Peter S. Beagle | Idlermag.com *Legendary Writer Peter S. Beagle Takes The Last Unicorn Film on Big Tour | Gregory Weinkauf *Peter S. Beagle On Unicorns, Golems, and the Law *Beautiful Dreamer: Discussing Facts and Fantasy With Author Peter S. Beagle *Please Log in for Complete Access - InterGalactic Medicine Show *Locus Online: Peter S. Beagle interview excerpts Series Pages: *The Last Unicorn series by Peter S. Beagle ~ GR *Immortal Unicorn series by Peter S. Beagle ~ GR Bibliography (books): *(Unofficially) Peter S. Beagle: Works *Peter S. Beagle - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Peter S Beagle ~ FF *Fiction Book Review: Mirror Kingdoms: The Best of Peter S. Beagle *Peter S. Beagle (Person) - Comic Vine *Encyclopedia of Fantasy (1997) – Beagle, Peter S *Peter S. Beagle: author bibliography, biography, books, series, web links *Great Science-Fiction & Fantasy Works: Peter S. Beagle Community, Blogs, etc: *Peter Beagle (petersbeagle) on Myspace *(4) Peter S. Beagle *Peter S. Beagle (petersbeagle) on Twitter *Official Peter S Beagle tumblr Gallery Category:Authors Category:Male Authors‎